Favor
by TsundereKitty
Summary: Does Undertaker like Grell? Whats lovable about him? And will Sebas Chan approve? If so even more importantly will Grell approve? :) This isn't suppose to be a tease. The first part Undertaker is OOC ON PORPOSE. :) Shanks for readin!


**This is my first Grell X Undertaker FanFic…. I hope it's good. I'll try to keep it IC, but it my become an OOC story, because my mind tends to wander, also it took me ten minute to think up two, stories! Only two! :( Hope you enjoy…. P.S. This is gonna be short but sweet-ish….**

Grell was sitting on the floor in an ally, waiting for cinematic record to stop playing so he could cut the damn thing. He had picked up his phone a moment before.

Grell's back was facing the wall, As he dialed in his contacts, the Undertaker had walked up behind him. "Hello" He chuckled. "Hello?" Grell responded.

"Are you almost done?" he asked. "Yeah" "Would you like to come back and help me?" Undertaker mumbled. "You need help?" Grell asked. "What for?" "I don't know…" He replied. "Alright, fine, But only because it's for you." Grell wiggled his shoulders, and Undertaker chuckled.

The cinematic record stopped and Grell said "Bye, Bye Sebas~Chan!" Undertaker looked at Grell as he hung up on Sebastian, and cut the records. "Oh! Undertaker!" Grell yelled, surprised. "How long have you been standing there?!" He questioned. " Long enough to have a conversation with you" He had a puzzled expression on his face, after hearing that both of their expressions matched.

"Huh?" Grell asked. " Nothing" Undertaker mumbled. "Okey-Dokey He's all yours," Grell pointed at the dead man on the ground. "I've got to go help my beloved Sebas~Chan!" Grell squealed.

Grell was heading towards the street, when he passed Undertaker, he grabbed Grell's arms and slammed him against the brick wall.

"What is it you like about him?!" He asked. Grell was shocked, he just stared at his angry expression. Undertaker realized that Grell's expression wasn't shocked, or fear, but the expression on his face was humor. " D-Don't laugh at m-me!" Undertaker sputtered, he was laughing himself.

He still had Grell backed against the wall. Once he had composed himself, he looked seriously at Grell. "Seriously I want to know…Now." He said calmly.

"He's so cute, and He's tall, He wears black, He's loyal, He's incredibly attractive, He's smart, and he's a demon. Opposites attract ya know." Grell purred. Undertaker looked at him and started laughing; Offended Grell pushed him away, and put a hand on his heart.

"I-I- I'm sorry." He was taking precious Sebby time away from Grell. Grell looked at Undertaker as if he was trash. "Wait, did you think I was talking to YOU earlier?" Grell laughed.

"No." Undertaker stopped laughing and sat up, looking away from Grell, he said " I was just talking to my girlfriend."

"Don't lie." Grell shook a finger at him. "You and I both know you're far too creepy to date. Male or female" he finished. Undertaker stood there staring behind Grell, at the wall. "Fine." He mumbled, Causing Grell to topple over in laughter. "You're the one that's supposed be laughing!" Grell exclaimed. Actually, Undertaker wasn't acting like him self.

Standing up, Grell examined Undertaker, he lifted his sleeves up and they drooped back down, he tickled him behind the are and he chuckled, nothing seemed to be wrong. "Are you getting the flu?" Grell asked. "Nope" Undertaker chuckled.

"What's wrong? Are you depressed? No. That's not it…" Grell questioned. "I'm in love." Undertaker spun around in circles with a childish grin on his face. "Was that sarcasm?" "No, absolutely not!" He chuckled softly. "Tell me why do you insist on Lying to me" Now the Undertaker was shaking with laughter. "I'm not!" demanded.

"I don't believe you." Grell pouted. "I have to leave, Sebas~Chan is waiting for me," He demanded, walking away from the now very upset Undertaker. "No." He grabbed Grell's arm. "Your not leaving me." He demanded. "What has gotten into you?" Grell said as he pried his hand off. "You're rambling on about love, and now this? I'm leaving." He yelled.

Grabbing Grell's arm again, Undertaker pulled him up to his face, inches away from his lips. "Because I like you!" he whispered. Surprising Grell when he pushed his lips against his. Grell struggled to put his feet on the ground, knowing they were hanging, but he still thrashed his limbs out at him, trying to kick Undertaker.

He held Grell out farther away from him, Grell just slumped there, he was pouting and Undertaker knew it. "Don't act like that!" He exclaimed, laughing. Sure now he's acting normal, Grell thought.

"Please let me down. I'm going to be late!" Grell cried. "Fine" Undertaker set him down. Grell stood up straight, and yelled "Bye-Bye!" running full speed out of the ally.

_Once Grell Was Gone…_

He was laying on the ground, laughing so hard no sound was coming out, except for the occasional "Eeee Heee" escaping from his lips.

Sebastian jumped down from a roof above the ally. "Will you help us?" He asked. "Laughter, pure laughter!" he chuckled. "Of course." He responded. "But in the future…You're gonna owe me for kissing That…That….That….Thing…." He replied. "Agreed." Sebastian replied.

**(For those who were confused Ciel needed some information, and Sebastian thought it would have been a good way to get rid of Grell, if only for a day or two. This was a prank to get rid of Grell and make The Undertaker laugh.) Oh and I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
